


First Night on Holiday

by yikesola



Series: Bingo2019 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Blackpool - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: It’s been a few months since they had a visit that didn’t include parents in the house. Which means it’s been a few months since they messed around with the air of freedom that a hotel room in a city no one else knows them would bring. And Phil’s had all his other basic needs met: he’s slept, showered, ate. Now his mind is wandering.A fic about hotel rooms and attention.





	First Night on Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) Bingo Fest!  
Bingo Prompt: Prostate Milking, Prostate Orgasm

Phil’s never done this before. He’s gone on holiday, sure— with his parents and his friends. He’s even gone on holiday with classmates he liked to think were friends, even if they’d never talked much before the trip. But this? He’s never gone on holiday with a boyfriend before. 

And now he and Dan are checking into a hotel room, one that’s just barely in their budget. One for which the woman behind the desk calls him “Mr. Lester,” when she hands him over the key. One that’s just for he and Dan here in Blackpool, which isn’t quite Portugal but which is twisting his stomach with excitement nonetheless. It turns out he loves this. He loves being on holiday with Dan. He loves how they drop their bags by the door together, unwilling to drag them any further. He loves how they both plop onto the bed together, a bed that’s bigger than the ones they have back in their respective childhood bedrooms. But not by much. He loves that Dan looks at him, train tired, with a smile creasing his face. 

It’s still early. They mean to go out and see the town. And instead they slip into a nap, waking up a little after 9 pm with rumbling stomachs. 

“We _should_ go find somewhere to eat,” Dan says. His eyes are still sleepy; Phil wants to lean forward and nuzzle into his neck. 

“Or…” Phil smiles, “room service?” 

Even on holiday, they’re lazy introverts. Dan nods and reaches over into the bedside table to check out the menu. They have a shower while they wait for food to arrive. 

An hour later, their stomachs are full and they’re wide awake. They google a general route for things to do tomorrow, Phil thinking they might be able to just wing it and Dan insisting on a plan, and both of them smile a particularly soft smile when they decide on a time for the Blackpool Tower Eye. It’s by the seaside, but the view they’ll be truly interested in will be the same as the last time they rode the big wheel in Manchester. 

Phil is distracted as Dan keeps scrolling through different attractions as though they hadn’t done all this research before picking Blackpool when a volcano in Portugal kept them from that original trip. He’s distracted because Dan is spread out on the bed and looks fucking delicious. 

It’s been a few months since they had a visit that didn’t include parents in the house. Which means it’s been a few months since they messed around with the air of freedom that a hotel room in a city no one else knows them would bring. 

And he’s had all his other basic needs met: he’s slept, showered, ate. Now his mind is wandering. 

He scootches closer to Dan, closer to his warmth like he’s the sun. He moves closer and closer until the long line of his body matches Dan’s. He isn’t really committed to what he wants— what specific set of steps is gonna get them to their finishes— but he does know he wants Dan’s attention, and he wants to lavish Dan with his. 

Despite his effort to keep his focus on his phone, Dan cracks into laughter when Phil starts fiddling with his fringe. Phil pushes the straightened hair back, off Dan’s forehead. He leans to press his lips against the newly exposed skin. 

“We could get fancy, y’know,” Phil says as Dan gives a gentlest lean towards him, like a cat leaning into a petting hand. 

“Proper fancy?” Dan smiles. 

Dan shuffles them until he is leaned up on an elbow and tilting over Phil. “Holiday fuck fancy,” Phil grins. 

That’s all it takes for Dan to be on board. Phil pulls Dan closer for a kiss and is relieved to taste nothing of the cheesy bread Dan had for dinner. Instead Dan just tastes intoxicating; Phil’s head fogs like he’s bloody intoxicated. Dan gasps when Phil bites his bottom lip. Phil swallows that gasp and all the ones that follow it. 

“You packed lube?” Dan asks between kisses, as though he expected any less of them. Phil nods. 

He isn’t ready to let Dan leave his arms, wrapped round the slightly tanned torso, for the sake of digging through the suitcases for it though. Not yet. He wants more of Dan’s intoxicating taste. He finds it as his kisses move from Dan’s lips to Dan’s neck, Dan’s ribs, Dan’s hips. He finds it as he takes Dan’s half-hard cock in his mouth— a taste he never encounters otherwise. He’s too low to swallow Dan’s sounds now, so the gasps turn to moans turn to whimpers and Phil revels in it all. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dan chokes out, pulling on Phil’s hair.

“What?” Phil asks, his voice a little raw from the well-worth-it strain on his throat. 

“Wanna…” Dan scrambles off the bed and finds the packed lube. He falls back into Phil’s open arms and they spend a few frantic moments arranging themselves. “Wanna get my fingers in you,” he says. 

If Phil wasn’t already buzzing, those words would do him in. 

“Can I keep touching you?” he asks Dan. He’s not one to let the attention linger on him for long. 

Dan nods. They lie side by side. Phil wraps a hand around Dan’s length, still slick from when he’d been sucking him off. 

Dan coats his fingers generously in lube. And he starts coyly, not going right for Phil’s rim but lingering at his perineum with consistent pressure from his strong, sure hand. Phil’s head continues to spin. 

Then he feels a finger slipping into him. Dan’s fingers are genuinely magic. Gentler than Phil thinks he deserves, teasing in the way only Dan can be, and so fucking good. Phil knows his own rhythm is crumbling, but Dan really doesn’t seem to mind; there’s soon a second finger stretching him open. 

He’s getting his mouth on every inch of Dan’s skin he can reach without interrupting Dan’s movements. He thinks he’d die if he interrupted anything right now.

Then Dan’s fingers hit Phil’s prostate and he’s absolutely relentless. Phil lets out a sound that shakes him to his toes. He can feel his untouched cock streaming precome as the attention is so vigorous. 

He’s about to beg for a break when he feels Dan’s other hand move from where it’d been gripping Phil’s hip. He feels Dan’s hand back at his perineum and the two sources of stimulation is nearly too much. He’s just about to drop Dan’s cock in favour of his own when his orgasm hits him and wipes out any thoughts besides _yes_. 

He’s still thinking it as everything ebbs and flows around him. “Yes,” he says, “yes, yes…” 

Dan pulls his fingers out. He kisses Phil though they’re both nearly breathless. 

Phil realises he still has one hand wrapped around Dan’s frustrated cock. He moves as much as he can considering the angle he’s fallen to and the feeling still flooding through him. It doesn’t take long to get Dan to his own finish. It seems to take ages before Phil catches his breath again. 

“Holiday fuck,” he says with a contented sigh. They’ll want another shower, they’ll bemoan mussing up the sheets. But for now, it’s all contentment. 

“Coulda been fancier,” Dan laughs into Phil’s chest. 

“We had to pack lightly,” Phil teases him. 

They’re quiet for a moment, soaking in the night, the togetherness. “Love you,” Dan says so quietly that Phil almost doesn’t hear him. 

Phil plants a kiss on the top of Dan’s sweaty head. “Love you,” he mumbles. 

He’s sleepy; he’s almost drifting off before Dan reminds him about his contacts. They shower quickly, brush their teeth and Phil switches to glasses. They don’t set an alarm on their phones because otherwise it wouldn’t be a holiday, but they fall asleep excited for what they’re going to see tomorrow that’s beyond these hotel walls.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/188521315229/first-night-on-holiday) !


End file.
